Timeline
An overview of the timeline of events which happen in-game. The end of the timeline follows the Resolution Route. Prior to 1st November 2019 1958 * December 7 - So Sejima born 1964 * November 23 - Takushi Ibarado born 1965 * August 31 - Mayumi Matsushita born 1966 * January 18 - Rohan Kumakura born 1971 * September 28 - Moma Kumakura born 1976 * December 21 - Boss born 1977 * March 14 - Dokuta Yogano born * August 3 - Hayato Yagyu born 1982 * March 29 - Manaka Iwai born * April 13 - Renju Okiura born * May 11 - Hitomi Sagan born 1983 * February 1 - Pewter born * June 22 - Ritsuko Enshu born * October 11 - Mama born * December 4 - Shoko Nadami born 1989 * March 1 ** Saito Sejima born ** So Seijima's wife dies * July 20 - Araya Kagami born 1995 * April 27 - Hanayo Nasu born * June 8 - Ota Matsushita born * September 14 - Chinpei Wagai born 1999 * April and onward: ** Hitomi Sagan, Shoko Nadami, and Renju Okiura befriend each other in the same class in high school * August 17 - Amame Doi born 2000 * An unspecified incident occurs in which Hitomi Sagan's parents pass away. 2001 *Early in the year: ** Manaka Iwai and So Sejima's child is conceived. * October 26th-November, 2001 – Murder of Manaka Iwai: ** On October 26th, 2001, Manaka Iwai's child is born under the care of the mob doctor Dokuta Yogano. ** Soon after giving birth, once Manaka Iwai is able to walk on her own, she plans to tell So Sejima about their baby's birth, and that she chooses to keep her. ***Manaka meets with Hitomi Sagan and Renju Okiura and discusses her intentions in meeting with So. Worried, Renju gives Manaka a tracking device, in order to see her location at any time. ***Manaka meets with So Sejima at the Harbor Warehouse District, and tells him about the baby. As she leaves, Saito Sejima appears from between the warehouses and stabs Manaka in the back, killing her. So, to protect his son, calls the Kumakura Family to clean up and dispose of her body. ***Rohan Kumakura and some yakuza thugs take Manaka's body to the Okutama Mountains, where they dig a hole to leave the body in. Renju and Hitomi, worried that they haven't heard from Monaka in a while, use the tracking device to follow the signal to the mountains. There, Hitomi and Renju witness the hole being dug by the yakuza thugs, and Rohan removing Manaka's right eye to keep for himself. Once the body had been buried and the yakuza had left, Hitomi and Renju rush in to dig up Manaka's body from the ground. ***Renju stores Manaka's body inside the Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse, hidden inside a forklift. ***Renju acquires the legal papers for Hitomi to claim Manaka's child as hers, and the two decide to name her Iris Sagan. 2002 * Sometime during the year: **Renju Okiura's father passed away to illness, leaving behind ownership of the company Okiura Fishery to Renju as his heir. **Renju transfers all rights to the company away to office representatives, losing any and all stock he had in the company. In exchange, Renju retains sole access to the Cold Storage Warehouse in the Harbor Warehouse District, in order to keep Manaka Iwai's body frozen and undiscovered. 2007 * July 6th, 2007: ** Mizuki Okiura is born to Renju Okiura and Shoko Nadami. 2011 * Throughout the year: **When Mizuki is still a child, her mother Shoko took her one day to Bloom Park, where Shoko got her a balloon to carry. However, Mizuki accidentally let go of the balloon, which infuriated Shoko. This incident became a traumatic childhood memory for Mizuki. *** In the years to come, Shoko and Renju would divorce, leaving Mizuki in her father's care. ** Disappearance at Bloom Park: *** An incident occurs one day at Bloom Park, where a young elementary school girl seemingly disappears from the merry-go-round ride she is riding, despite her father keeping an eye on her. ** Chemical Plant Explosion: *** An explosion occurs in an Old Chemical Plant in the Kabasaki District, prompting Bloom Park to be shut down.A-set video: There's No Way This Trespassing Idol Can Be This Cute! *** Soon after the amusement park closed, the workers breaking down the rides find the skull of an elementary school child buried underneath the merry-go-round. This event is associated with the disappearance that had taken place beforehand, which soon became an urban legend in the city. 2013 * Cyclops Serial Killings (2013): ** Four women are killed by Saito Sejima and Rohan Kumakura throughout the year, their bodies dumped in the Akikawa Valley. Rohan takes claims for these murders, simply calling himself "Cyclops". The case eventually remains unresolved. *In November, Hayato Yagyu and Boss work together to take Rohan in for questioning and use the brand new Psync Machine on him. **After 6 minutes, Hayato and Rohan |swap bodies with each other. **Rohan (inside Hayato's body) runs away and heads to the Sagan Residence. Hayato chases close behind. **Hitomi Sagan welcomes Rohan (inside Hayato) into her home, but once he prepares to shoot her, Hayato (inside Rohan), steps in and shoots him. Hitomi jumps in the way to stop the bullet and save "Hayato", getting struck in the right shoulder. Boss steps in and arrests Rohan. **Rohan (now stuck inside Hayato's body) is charged under the "Falco" name for all of Hayato's murders and receives a life sentence. *Hayato takes over the Kumakura Family while he remains inside Rohan's body. * Saito Sejima kidnaps Hayato, forcing him to reveal the truth about the Psync System. **Saito's bodyguards steal a Psync Machine Prototype from an Tokyo MPD envoy. ** Saito psyncs into Hayato's mind, and once 6 minutes pass, the two of them are forcibly removed from the machine. Hayato (now inside Saito) loses all his memories, and escapes out the window, while Saito (now inside Rohan) is left mentally broken. Hayato is soon found wandering Golden Yokocho by Boss. * Hayato takes on the new identity of Kaname Date and becomes and A.B.I.S. agent. 2014 * November 9 - Aiba created by Pewter and first inserted into Kaname Date's left eye 2013-2018 * At various points in time: ** Iris Sagan and Ota Matsushita become close friends. ** Iris began working part-time as a maid in Sunfish Pocket, working alongside Amame. ** Ota became a frequent patron at Sunfish Pocket, having Amame serve him as his maid ever since he had a Bronze Trident rank. * 2016 or earlier: ** Sometime after Date lost his memories, he began living with Mizuki as her "roommate", taking care of her for her friend Renju. * 2016: ** Date began collecting Odoroki-man Chocolate stickers for Mizuki, who adored their mascots. She eventually outgrew them, but Date became obsessed with collecting all the stickers for himself. 2018 * At various points in time: ** Iris left her job at Sunfish Pocket. ** Iris began making her own online videos, mostly of herself dancing.7 *** Renju, Iris's former boss at Sunfish Pocket and friend of her mother, found Iris's music videos and recruited her into his talent agency, Lemniscate.7 *** Okiura introduced Kotaro Uchikoshi to Iris, who was so mesmerized by her dancing that he decided to produce her on the spot, with the backing of Spike Chunsoft.89 With an agency and producers to back her up, Iris began working on an online vlog series in a brand new channel. * Iris takes on the idol name A-set, earning the nickname Tesa in the process. * September ** Iris and Ota meet Mizuki Okiura at the Lemniscate Office, becoming fast friends. From 1st November 2019 2019 * November 1 ** Saito Sejima in Shoko Nadami's body psyned with Renju Okiura in order to switch bodies. He then eats Shoko's eyeball and kills Renju by stabbing him with and ice pick. ** Saito Sejima moved Shoko Nadami's corpse to Bloom Park by driving through an underground tunnel ** Saito Sejima messaged Mizuki Okiura on NILE to bring her to Bloom Park ** 9:00 - Mizuki Okiura and Ota Matsushita arrived at Bloom Park and saw Shoko Nadami's corpse ** 10:54 PM - Kaname Date arrived at Bloom Park. Mizuki Okiura was discovered inside the carousel column. * November 2 ** Kaname Date spent the day searching for clues ** Around 4:30 PM - Kaname Date psynced with Mizuki and saw Iris Sagan's dead body. ** Around 4:45 PM - Kaname warned Iris Sagan to not leave the house ** Around 8:15 PM - Shoko Nadami's mobile phone was discovered in the merry-go-round horse * November 3 ** Early morning *** Saito Sejima in Renju Okiura's body escaped from hospital *** Hitomi Sagan blackmailed So Sejima for money for Iris Sagan's treatment using Manaka Iwai's body ** Around 9:00 PM *** So Sejima was seen leaving Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse. *** Manaka Iwai's body was seen by Kaname Date but was mistaken for Iris Sagan. ** 9:50 PM - Kaname Date psynced with So Sejima ** 11:58 PM - Iris Sagan confirmed to be alive * November 4 ** Around 3:00 PM - Kaname Date interrogated 89 ** Around 4:00 PM - 89 escaped Police Headquarters with Saito Sejima's help ** Around 10:00 PM - Kaname Date and Iris Sagan headed to Golden Yokocho to receive information from Mama. They were attacked by armed men. ** 11:50 PM - Kaname Date psynced with Iris Sagan to determine if the men who attacked them were members of a secret society or not ** 11:56 PM - Kaname Date determined that Iris Sagan is delusional * November 5 ** Around 1:50 AM - Hitomi Sagan revealed to Kaname Date that Iris Sagan has a brain tumour ** Around 2:55 AM - Manaka Iwai's body was discovered in Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse and determined to be her ** Around 5:00 PM - Kaname interrogated Hitomi Sagan on Manaka Iwai's body ** After 5:00 PM - Kaname Date psynced with Hitomi Sagan ** Around 9:00 PM - Saito Sejima called Hitomi Sagan and told her to bring Kaname Date to the Kabasaki Chemical Plant ** 9:30 PM *** Renju Okiura's corpse was discovered in the Kabasaki Chemical Plant *** Kaname Date and Hitomi Sagan were knocked out by Saito Sejima * November 6, after 12:55 AM ** Saito Sejima explained his intentions to kill Hitomi Sagan, Iris Sagan, and Kaname Date ** Saito Sejima psynced with Kaname date with the intention of swapping bodies ** Kaname Date regained his lost memories ** Aiba detonated in Saito Sejima's eye socket, blowing up his head 2020 * February ** Iris Sagan is fully cured of her brain tumour ** Aiba is restored References Category:Events